Talk:Ishtar/@comment-32745346-20190922141416/@comment-43944703-20190927105323
My god the gil wank is high even in gameplay... Short answer? They are even now, Unsatisfied with the previous answer? Ishtar is slightly better.. Here let me break their stuff for you, overall stats ishtar wins, gil has 28 more points in attack than her (which isn't much but she has over 863 more hp which is significant. In hit count gil doesn't have much more hit counts than her he only has 1 in arts and quick and extra (which what truly matters in hit counts) however he surpasses her in buster which isn't really that big of a deal outside of some more star gen.. On np gain she has better base np gain than gil. She has.0.45 he got 0.34, she 0.1 more star gen too (which isn't important) Now let's break their skills, First skill 21% atk vs 20% atk and 20+ crit damage, ishtar is clearly the winner, Second skill, np gain vs 80% invul and invul break and 50% charge, now gil here surpasses her np gain however she doesn't need that because her np gain is already higher in base so winner here is clearly ishtar, Third skill, gil has a np charge 30% and star gather, vs isthar whopping 50% atk up 3turns CD. Both are good skills however the star absorb isn't really anything to write home about since archers already have good star absorb. So I will give this to ishtar 50% attack buff every 3 turns is massive, Let's do this on another comparison. In terms of attack buffs Isthar can get a total off 70% dmg up buff from herself where gil can get 21%. Gil has better utility buffs np gain good for looping and star absorb which is mostly useless, ishtar has invul break which is mostly useless too. Isthar has better survability with invul and superior hp. Gil has none. Ishtar has better np battery 50% gil has 30. On skill department ishtar has better skills overall. Now to passives ishtar passive are much better than gil"s and by that I mean it, she has the same crit dmg buff gil has but she also has absurdly superior debuff resistance she has 43% vs gil"s 10%, that's huge, Now let's get to the bread and butter of this, gil in the past only surpassed ishtar because his np was upgraded + deals extra damage to servants however EVEN in the past ishtar still outdamages gilgamesh in non servant enemies when all buffs are on action (her 50% one) without her 3rd skill however gil did more damage however even with her skill gil does more damage against servant back then, but now that both are at 400% ishtar deals nearly the same damage as gilgamesh even without her 3rd skill (he still has his 30% dmg up on np vs her 20% buster up), however she completely leaves him in the dirt with her 3rd skill now no comparison against non servants enemies, however against servants with all buffs in they do nearly the same damage however she still outdamages in the long run due to her 50% dmg up and 20% buster up going through the whole brave chain in an NPBB she completely leaves gil in the dirt because his damage against servants doesn't go through the whole chain same with his 30% np up, and even more so if its crits because she will get the 20% crit dmg from her skill. She also makes stars as she nps which makes it even easier to preform her niche (devastating crits) So in TLDR, ishtar is clearly the better servant now not only does she do the same damage on np as gilgamesh her damage transforms through the whole brave chain the entirety of her 50% atk up and 20% buster up from her np, furthermore she doesn't need to be facing servants which makes her even more versatile than gil, you could argue bell makes more stars with his attacks due to having higher hit count on buster cards but she makes instant 20 stars with her np so she's guaranteed to crit next turn anyways due to archers high star absorb. I hope this enlighten some people also to the guy who said gil is the top servant in general I really want to know what drug you on right now... Neither gil nor isthar are near top servants not even top AOE in their own class, as it stands now the best aoe servants are Jeanne Dante and arjuna alter, Jeanne in correct set up can np every turn for 3 or 4 turns straight something neither gil nor ishtar can do due to their buster np. Dante can do the same as Jeanne and arjuna alter while he can't do it his damage is so devastatingly high he doesn't even need to np more than once.